Stranger Things Happen
by SeleneAlexandraCorvin
Summary: I am a 5 year old human girl who feels like she doesn't belong in the world. Then something strange happens and my parents die. Then something stranger happens and I am taken by a Vampire named Selene. What's going to happen when I go with her? Can things get any stranger? What will happen to me now that my parents are dead?
1. Strange Encounters

I cannot understand this pain. This numbness inside me. Why can't my parents just get along? I just want to scream. My name is Miranda and I am alone in this world.

I hear a sudden crash through the living room window as I cry and wish for the pain to go away. I hear my parents' screams and then dead silence. Suddenly I hear large footsteps coming my way. Scared, I back into a shadowed corner hoping to be safe. Then something comes through my bedroom window and grabs me in protection. I start to scream and shake. Then a big blueish grey wolf barges through my door. The thing protecting me hisses at the wolf warning it that if it tried to touch me, it would be dead instantly. "Leave." She said in a serious tone.

The wolf backed off and ran out scared. Scared still myself and now also confused, I look at the woman in front of me shocked.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

"My name is Selene. I'm a vampire, but I won't hurt you. I came to save you because you're in danger."

"What was that thing?"

"That was a lycan. Or otherwise known as a warewolf. They're after you because you have a special gift that they want."

"What could I possibly have that's so special?"

"Come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe. I'll tell you everything when we get there. Pack some clothes and then we'll go."

I nodded and did as told. About two hours later, we reached our destination and she lead me into the house. I walked in behind her and a man was standing in the kitchen doorway looking at her worriedly.

"Did you get the girl?" He asked.

"Yes. She's right here."

Selene stepped out of the way so he could see me behind her and he smiled relieved. "Hi." I said slightly nervous.

"Miranda, I want you to meet Michael Corvin. He's a hybrid of the two. He's also my mate and lover." Selene said smiling.

"I won't hurt you. Like Selene said, her and I are together. We're both going to protect you." Michael said walking towards me.

I just smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I whispered more to myself then to them.


	2. Love and Surprises

**Selene: I can't believe you made yourself 5 years old.**

**Me: This is what happened to me during my entire life. Except that you and Michael are the fiction part.**

**Michael: I've seen pictures of her when she was 5, Selene. She was adorable just like any other kid.**

**Me: Thank you, Michael. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

I felt better and safe more now that Selene had saved me from the lycans. But remembering my parents screaming at each other then the sudden silence, I was afraid of what had happened. Were they kidnapped or hurt? Could they have possibly been murdered? These were the questions that ran through my little mind. I wanted to know.

"Selene, where's Mommy and Daddy?" I asked worried.

"Umm, Miranda, I'm not sure how to make this easy for you, so I'm just going to tell you. I didn't make it in time to save Mommy and Daddy." She said with concern in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, scared of the answer.

"I'm afraid the lycans killed them, Sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy are dead. I'm so sorry." She said sympathetically.

I was scared of that truth. This isn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear that they were ok, that I wasn't left alone for real. I ran to a corner in the room and cried my eyes out. I felt like dying. I didn't want to live. What's going to happen to me now? I can't live on the streets and I can't live in an orphanage. I wouldn't make it.

Michael and Selene were talking about what to do with me once this is all over. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I only heard the sound of my screaming sobs. Tears poured down my face and I curled up into a ball with my face in my hands. All of sudden, Selene came over and looked at me with complete worry on her face.

"Miranda, Hunny, it's going to be ok. You're safe now. That's what's important." She said trying to comfort me.

I unraveled myself and hugged her tight crying hard into her shoulder. She hugged me back and picked me up. "It's going to be alright, Hunny. I promise. Michael and I will take care of you. We're here for you. You're not alone." She said gently rubbing my back while I sobbed.

"I think putting her in an orphanage is a really bad idea. There's no way she'll make it." Michael said. "She needs parents."

"I have to agree. No kid her age deserves to be alone and have their parents stripped away from them." Selene replied. "I had my parents stripped from me. My entire family brutally murdered. And by none other than the man that turned me."

"I know, Selene. I know you did." He said walking over and hugging Selene from behind as if to comfort her and calm her down. "You didn't deserve that. Nobody does. Maybe we can do something to change that by helping Miranda."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, how much do you love me?"

"Michael, I love you with all my heart. You know that. If I lost you, I wouldn't be able to bare it. My heart would be so shattered that I don't know what I'd do." She confessed.

"And I feel the same about you. I won't ever leave you, Selene." He said then kissed her on the forehead.

My sobs started to slow down and I wiped my tears. My eyes were bright red from all the crying. I was tired and yawned starting to fall asleep.

"Are you tired, Sweetheart?" Selene asked as she looked at me.

I nodded and closed my eyes as I layed my head on her chest cuddling into her motherly embrace. She took me back to their room and layed me on the bed and tucked me in. "Good nite, Little One." She said and kissed my temple.

Selene turned around when she heard I was asleep and Michael was standing in the doorway of the bedroom smiling. "You'd make a really good mother." He whispered as so not to wake me.

"You really think so?" Selene whispered back.

"I know so." He replied still smiling. "Just seeing you with her, I can already see how much she means to you."

"What do you suggest we do with her when all this is over?" She asked wearily.

"Well, what do you think about having kids?"

"Wait, kids? You want to have a family with me?" She asked surprised.

"Yes. I do. I would want no one else to be the mother of my children, but you, Selene." He said with a serious tone.

"Then, I would love to." She said smiling at the thought.

"To start it out, how would you feel about adopting Miranda?" He asked making his point.


	3. Dancing and Pizza

**Selene: I love kids. I always have.**

**Michael: Then I hope you say yes.**

**Selene: Just read and find out.**

**Me: Selene's right, Michael. Read to find out because we're not gonna tell you and spoil the surprise.**

* * *

Selene looked at him with a half smile slowly spreading across her face. "Really?" She asked bewildered.

"Yes. She seems to trust us and I know how bad you feel because the same thing happened to you when you were younger. Just in a different manner." Michael stated sincerely.

"Then I think it's a good idea. Yes, I would love to adopt her." Selene said with a smile.

Selene then walked over to the bed and lightly shook me. I groaned and opened my eyes speaking sleepily. "What's the emergency?"

"Well, Michael and I were wondering if you'd like for us to adopt you. How would you like to be a part of our family?" She asked sweetly.

I jumped out of my sleepiness and hugged her tight wrapping my arms around her neck. "Yes." I said happily.

She giggled and hugged me back. "Good. You can call me Mommy if you want now."

I pulled away smiling. "I love you, Mommy." I said and pecked her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Baby." She said and kissed my forehead.

"I'm awake now because I'm too excited. I'm not tired anymore." I said looking at her.

Michael looked at me. "Alright. You hungry or anything?" He asked.

My stomach growled and I nodded. "Yes, Daddy." I said as I looked back at him.

He chuckled and asked, "Ok. What you hungry for?"

I thought about it for a minute then said, "Pepperoni pizza." As I smiled.

"Alright. I'll be back." He said then kissed the top of my head and left.

"Ok, Princess. What do you want to do until Daddy gets back?" Selene asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I said and just smiled.

Suddenly, some music started to play and it was the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne. I gasped excitedly. "I love this song, Mommy."

Selene put me on the floor and started dancing with me. I was singing along with the song while dancing and Selene joined in. We danced and sang to the music that played until Michael got home with the pizza. We were just finishing up the last song when he came in.

"What have you two been up to?" He asked chuckling.

Selene and I looked at him and giggled. "Music started to play and we started to dance and sing along." Selene stated giggling again.

Michael chuckled and lifted me up. "Come on. The pizza's ready."

"Yay! PIZZA!" I said excited and hungry. "To the kitchen!"

* * *

After we ate, I started to giggle then thanked Michael for getting it. Then I got up and went to sit on his lap. "I love you, Daddy." I said and hugged him.

"I love you too, Hunny." He replied and pecked my cheek.

I got down and ran to the living room giggling happily. I sat on the couch and watched as Selene and Michael followed smiling at each other. They sat down and Selene picked me up sitting me on her lap. I crawled into her motherly embrace and smiled.


	4. Adoption, Name Changes, and Moving

**Selene: I'm such a lucky woman.**

**Me: Why?**

**Selene: I have Michael and now you're my daughter.**

**Me: [Laughs] You're a vampire, Selene.**

**Selene: I know that. And when you're older, I just might turn you.**

**Me: Cool. I always wanted to be a vampire.**

* * *

Selene looked at Michael and cuddled into him and kisses him softly. "Ewww. That's yucky, Mommy." I said laying my head on her chest.

She laughs. "I'm sure you'll do it one day yourself."

"Nuh-uh. Boys have cooties." I said grossed out.

She laughs again. "Oh, Hunny, boys don't have cooties. I promise. I wouldn't kiss your father if they did. Besides, I used to think the same thing when I was your age. I promise. Boys do not have cooties."

"Ok. Then maybe I will kiss a boy someday." I said smiling. "Mommy, I want to change my name."

"What do you want your name to be?" Selene asked.

"I don't know. You pick." I said.

"Alright." She thinks for a minute then says the name in Michael's ear. "What do you think, Michael?" She asks him.

"I think it's a wonderful name. Beautiful." He replied with a kiss to the forehead.

"Ok. How about Elizabeth Taylor Corvin?" She asked me.

I look up at her and think for a second. "I love it." I said smiling brightly.

"Good. That'll be your new name then." She replied and kissed me on the forehead.

*Awesome.* I thought. "I love you, Mommy." I said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Liz." She replied. "Michael, when should we go sign the adoption papers?" She asked looking at him.

"In the morning. It's late and we need a little sleep." He said.

We went back to their room and Selene layed me between them. "Good nite, Princess." Michael said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Nite, Daddy." I replied and hugged him.

"Good nite, Baby." Selene said and kissed my other cheek along with the tip of my nose.

I giggled and smiled. "Good nite, Mommy." I said and cuddled up next to her.

* * *

The next morning at 10:00, we went to the court and had the papers signed along with my name changed. We are just now leaving and headed home. Suddenly, lycans attack us. I scream scared and Selene and Michael jump out to protect me. While the two of them are fighting to protect me, I get attacked by a free lycan which jumped through the window and grabbed me. "AAAAHHHH! MOMMY!" I scream.

Selene kills the lycan she's fighting and comes to my rescue. I'm crying hard and am scared to death. I can't deal with this. I'm scared for all of us and I'm only five. A few minutes later, the last of the lycans are killed and I'm just sitting in my seat sobbing. Selene opens my door and picks me up. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh. It's alright, Elizabeth. Mommy's got you. I've got you. You're safe now." Selene said trying to comfort me.

I hugged her tight and continued sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm so scared, Mommy." I said still sobbing.

"I know, Baby. I know. It's ok. I've got you. You're safe now. It's alright." She said soothingly.

My crying slowed down a bit after a few more minutes and I just clung to Selene. She held me and looked to Michael worriedly. "Michael, we're gonna have to move again. We can't stay here anymore. This city is just way too dangerous. Especially for Elizabeth."

"I know. We'll go and pack our stuff and quickly run to get clothes for Liz since she doesn't really have any. Then we'll leave this city. Possibly even the country." He said sternly.


	5. Mexican Boarder

**Michael: What was with the random lycan attack?**

**Selene: They probably followed us.**

**Me: Someone sent them. Most likely.**

**Selene: Who would send them? The elders are dead. So is Kraven.**

**Me: Read the story and find out.**

* * *

"Mommy?" I asked.

"What, Baby Girl?" She asked stroking my hair.

"Where we gonna move to?" I asked.

"We don't know, Princess." Michael cut in.

"Somewhere where it's safe for all of us. Especially you. You're still human. We won't risk your life. We'll do everything we can to protect you." Selene said.

"Ok." I said.

Michael pulled into the driveway and got out quickly to pack some needed supplies for our sudden move. Selene stayed in the car with me and just continued stroking my hair to keep me calm. After ten minutes, Michael returned with our belongings and handed me a picture of Selene when she was about my age. I looked at it with interest.

"Which one is you, Mommy?" I asked Selene looking at the picture.

"That one." She said pointing.

I smiled. "I look like that."

She giggled. "Yes. You look just like me."

"Which means no one will question as to if she's our daughter or not." Michael chimed in.

"That's good and bad in a way." Selene said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Darling, it's kind of hard to explain." She retorted.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. I didn't want to push the subject.

* * *

Three days later we reached the Mexican boarder. Michael got out of the car and grabbed our bags. Selene shook me awake. "Elizabeth, wake up, Sweetheart. We're at the Mexican boarder."

I didn't move. I just groaned. "Selene, just carry her for now." Michael told her.

Selene sighed and did as he suggested. Five minutes later, I wake up. "Mommy, I'm hungry." I said.

"Here, Liz." Michael said handing me a few crackers.

"Thank you, Daddy." I said taking them and starting to eat.

He just smiled and continued running ahead. Selene followed still carrying me. I suddenly hear a crackling noise coming from behind a tree. "What was that, Daddy?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said stopping to listen.

I cuddled into Selene's protective embrace. I was getting scared.


	6. Lycan Attack and Hotel Room

**Selene: I think it's lycans that are following us.**

**Me: Again. I'm really scared.**

**Michael: You're talking about the five year old you in the story.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Selene: Don't worry about it.**

* * *

"Shhhhh. It's alright, Liz. I've got you." Selene said trying to reassure me.

"I'm really scared, Mommy." I whispered.

"I know, Darling. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." She said kissing the top of my head.

Something jumps out from behind the tree behind us and attacks Selene from behind. I scream in fear. Selene protects me with her motherly embrace of protection. "Mommy!" I screamed.

Michael changed into hybrid form and attacked the animal. I looked up and saw a lycan. "Mommy?" I whispered. "Mommy, are you ok?" I asked in a whispered voice.

Selene opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm fine." She said getting up. "Are you ok, Baby?"

I nodded and hugged her tight. "I was worried." I said. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere." She said reassuringly and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Mommy." I murmmered.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." She replied.

Michael killed the last lycan and turned to face us changing back to human form. "You alright, Selene?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. We both are." She said confidently. "Lets go."

Michael grabbed our bags and started leading us somewhere. "Elizabeth, you hungry or anything?"

I shook my head. "I lost my appetite from the attack."

"Alright. Why don't we find a hotel for the night then." He said and lead the way.

* * *

About six hours later, we reached a cheap hotel and Michael walked in with Selene and I behind him. "Hello. We need a room for the night, please?" Michael said to the man at the desk.

"That'll be five dollars." The man replied.

Michael handed him the money and the man gave him a room key. "Third room to the right at the top of the stairs." He said.

"Thank you." Michael said appreciatively and led us to the room.

"Daddy, how long will it be until we're safe?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Liz. Probably a couple more days. That's all I can tell you." He said.


	7. Paris

**Me: I think we should take a boat to Paris.**

**Selene: I'm not sure that's such a good idea.**

**Michael: Why wouldn't it be? Selene, it's where we met. It's most likely safer there than it is in America. We'll go to Paris.**

* * *

The next day we get to a pier and get onto a boat that was for rent. Michael pays the man the rental for two days. I sit down on a seat to the side and look around at my surroundings. Selene sits beside me. "What's wrong, Liz?" She asked a little concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just looking around. The view is beautiful." I said looking at her.

She smiled. "Yes it is." She said looking around herself.

After a few moments of silence, Michael decided to break it. "Selene, can you take over for a couple minutes?" He asked.

Selene got up and took the wheel. Michael got a bag of blood and sat down. "Daddy, can you hand me my bag please?" I asked just before he started eating. He handed it to me. "Thank you."

He half smiled in understanding. "What did you want it for?"

I finally pulled out my colored pencils and some blank paper and started to draw Selene driving the boat. "You like to draw?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled showing him my picture. "I'm drawing Mommy driving the boat." I said and then continued.

When I finished, Michael had finished eating and switched with Selene again. I smiled and handed her the picture. "This is for you, Mommy."

"Thank you, Baby." She said looking at it. "It's absolutely beautiful. I love it." She said and side hugged me.

"You're welcome." I said happily.

Selene smiled. "Come here, Princess." She said putting me in her lap.

I leaned back against her and started drawing again. "This one's for Daddy." I said.

She stroked my hair and kissed my cheek. "He's gonna love it when he sees it finished." She said and started helping me.

Michael looked back at us a few minutes into it and smiled. He started thinking about how lucky he is and went back to watching where he was driving.

* * *

We got to Pier 54 in Paris two days later and Michael picked me up to carry me. After about six hours of running, we came upon a safe house. We went in and Michael set me down. I looked around and started to explore the place.

"Gather some extra ammunition and blood. I'm gonna go look for some lights." Selene said to Michael.

I wandered into the basement and ran into something furry. I screamed. Selene came running and turned on the light. "Elizabeth."

I ran into her arms. She picked me up and kissed my forehead. "What is it, Hunny?" She asked.

"Lycans." I said pointing the direction from which I came.

She walked over and saw what I meant. "Oh, Hunny, they won't hurt you. They've been given a poison and a serum so they could be studied. They can't hurt you." She said putting me down again.

"Can we go outside and play?" I asked looking at her hopeful.

"For a little while. Come on." She said pulling me along.

We got outside and I tagged her. "Tag! You're it!" I squealed and ran.

Selene ran at human speed to make it fair. I ran around the house to the back and she chased me. She caught up to me three minutes later and tagged me. "Tag. YOU'RE it." She said and ran the opposite direction.

I chased her. "I'm gonna get you, Mommy!" I said chasing her close behind.

She slowed down out of breath after ten minutes and I tagged her again. "You finally got me." She laughed picking me up and laying on her back on the ground.

I squealed and laughed with her. Michael came out an laughed when he saw us. "What on earth are you two doing?"

"Mommy and I played tag." I said.

Michael chuckled. "Who won?"

Selene giggled and stood up holding me. "She did." She said walking up and pecking him on the lips.

I yawned and layed my head on Selene's shoulder. "You tired, Baby?" She asked looking at me.

I nod and close my eyes.


	8. Sex and Wendy's

**Selene: What was the point of playing tag?**

**Me: Humor.**

**Selene: Oh. That makes sense. It was funny.**

**Me: Yes it was. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Selene carried me in and layed me on the couch for a nap. Michael covered me with a blanket he had in his bag and kissed my temple. "Looks like we get a little time to ourselves, Mr. Corvin." Selene said flirtatiously.

Michael turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist smiling. "What did you have in mind, My Love?"

She smiled seductively. "I think I have one idea." She said running her hands through his hair.

He smiled mischievously and kissed her softly. Michael picked her up and Selene giggled. She wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her back to the bedroom. Selene kisses him passionately.

Michael begins to take her corset off and pulls away. "I love you, Michael." Selene says.

"I love you too, Lene." He replied and put her down to unzip her body suit.

She shrugs it off and kisses him again as she helps him slip off his jacket. Michael starts to trail kisses along her neck and down her chest between her breasts. Selene moans softly from his touch as he bends down and takes off her boots. "Stop the teasing and make love to me." She finally manages to get out.

"I thought you liked the teasing." He said.

"I do, but our five year old daughter is taking a nap out on the couch which means she'll be up soon. Our time is limited." She replied impatiently. "So if we're gonna do this, lets do it before she wakes up."

Michael agrees reluctantly and stands up kissing her neck again. Selene takes off his pants and boxers. Michael gently lays her on the bed and kisses her passionately. She spreads her legs wide and he enters her fast and hard.

"Oh, Michael. Oh, God. Go faster." She moans desperately.

He obeys and starts thrusting faster starting up a steady rhythm. "Oh FUCK! FUCK..FUCK..FUCK!" She moans loudly.

I stir in my sleep and wake up. I hear my mother's moaning, but I don't know what moaning means. I go to the bedroom door and knock. "Mommy?"

"Oh, SHIT!" Selene yells. "Hold on, Baby. I'll be out in just five minutes."

I go back and sit on the couch to wait. Selene flips them over and she rides him. "Come on, Michael. Oh, God. Oh, Lord. Oh, Jesus." She moans.

Five minutes later, they both climax and Selene collapses on the bed next to him. "Wow!" She gasps.

Michael chuckles and kisses her forehead. "Love you, Selene."

She looks at him and smiles. "Love you too, Michael." She said then got up to get dressed.

I walk back to the door and knock again. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"I'm coming, Baby." She said putting on her corset.

Selene opened the door and picked me up. "What are you hungry for?"

"Chicken." I replied as my stomach growled.

"Alright. How does Wendy's sound?" She asked.

"Good. Lets go." I said getting hungrier by the minute.

Selene turns to Michael. "Michael, I'm gonna take Elizabeth to Wendy's to get her something to eat. We'll be right back."

"Ok, Babe. I'll be here." He replied.

Selene ran out the door of the safe house and ran to Wendy's. We went inside to order.


	9. Getting Ready For Bed

**Me: Wendy's is my favorite fast food. I won't eat McDonald's.**

**Selene: Good. Because I wouldn't either. If I were human I mean.**

**Michael: I was never big on McDonald's either.**

**Me: I guess we have a lot in common.**

* * *

"What do you want to eat, Baby?" Selene asked.

"Chicken nuggets." I replied.

"Alright." She said as she walked up to the cashier. "I would like a five piece chicken nugget kids meal."

"Is that all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes." Selene said.

"What would you like to drink?"

Selene looked at me for an answer. "Chocolate milk." I said softly.

Selene turned back to the cashier. "Chocolate milk."

The cashier nodded and totaled it up. "That'll be $2.98."

Selene gave her the money and went to the pickup counter. Another worker came up and handed us the food. "Will it be for here or to go?" She asked.

"To go please." Selene replied in a hurry.

The worker nodded and put the food into a bag. "Here you are."

"Thank you." We said in unison and took off back to the safe house.

* * *

Once we got back, Michael was in the kitchen reading a magazine. Selene sat me in a chair so I could eat and sat next to Michael. "What you reading, Babe?" She asked him curious.

Michael looked up and smiled. "Just men's sports."

"Oh. Anything interesting?" She asked.

"Not as interesting as you." He replied with a smirk.

Selene laughed and hit him playfully in the arm. "Mommy, I'm done." I said.

"Ok. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed." She said and picked up my garbage to throw away.

"Can you help me, Daddy?" I asked innocently.

"Sure. Come on." He said taking me to the bathroom to help me brush my teeth.

* * *

I finished brushing my teeth and went to get ready for bed. I put on my pajamas and sat on the bed. "Ok, Daddy. I'm ready."

"Alright, Princess." He said picking me up and carrying me back out to the kitchen. "Selene, she's ready."

Selene turned around and smiled taking me from Michael. "Lets go, Darling." She said and carried me back to the bedroom to tuck me in.


	10. Selene and Michael Become New Leaders

**Selene: I can't wait to get married.**

**Me: Relax, Selene. You'll be married to Michael soon enough.**

**Michael: You better make me propose to her soon. I love Selene. [Turns to her and smiles]**

**Me: [Rolls eyes]**

* * *

"Good nite, Elizabeth." Selene said and kissed my cheek.

"Nite, Mommy. Nite, Daddy."

"Good nite, Liz." Michael said and kissed my forehead.

Michael and Selene started to walk out to the living room. "Mommy, can you lay with me?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me. "Sure." She said and layed down beside me.

Michael turned out the lights and walked to the living room. Selene started to sing something to me and I fell asleep ten minutes later. Once she knew for sure I was asleep, she went to the living room and sat with Michael.

* * *

The next morning at the crack of sunrise, I woke up. "Mommy? Daddy?" I got up and walked to the living room. The two of them were talking and didn't hear me. "Mommy? Daddy?" I asked rubbing my eyes still waking up.

They turned to look at me then Selene picked me up. "Good morning, Sweetheart." She said kissing my temple.

"Morning, Mommy." I said.

"Sleep well?" Michael asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah."

"That's good."

"Come on, Sweety. Lets get you dressed and then we can go." Selene said and took me to the room to change.

"Ok." I said happily.

I changed into my dress for the day and we left.

* * *

After two hours of running, I broke the silence. "Daddy, where are we going?" I asked curious.

"On the outskirts of Paris. Budapest." He replied nonchalantly.

"Isn't that where you grew up, Mommy?" I asked.

"Yes. But your father and I are going to try to become the new leaders of the vampires. After that, we're going to try and make peace with the lycans. We're gonna try and end this war." She said trying to explain.

"Oh." I said trying to understand. "What about me?"

"Well, if our plan works, you'll be our princess. A real princess which will entitle you to be in command as well to the clan."

"Cool. So I'd be a boss?"

"Basically, yeah." She said smiling.

"How much longer until we're there?"

"About five minutes." She replied.

She was right. About five minutes later we came to a large black gate with a huge mansion in the background. "Whoa!" I said amazed at its size.

"Shhh." Selene said and pressed the button on the wall below the security screen.

A black man showed up on the screen and asked who it was. "Kahn, it's Selene."

The man opened the gate and let us in. Once inside, he came to meet us. "What's HE doing here?" He asked pointing to Michael.

"He's with me. He's my lover. And this is our daughter Elizabeth."

"What do you want, Selene?" He asked some what coldly.

"We want to end this war. We want to become the new leaders of the vampires. The throne is technically mine because of Viktor. With Michael on our side, we can make peace with the lycans." She said sternly.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Alright, I'll assemble a clan meeting. Stay here. I'll come get you in five minutes." He said and left to gather everyone.

"You think they'll listen to us?" Michael asked.

"I'm hoping so. Being leader is in my blood. Viktor adopted me making me the official heir." She stated.

Kahn came back and told us to follow him. Michael and Selene stood at the podium and Selene started to speak. "Michael Corvin and I are here to end this war. Let us lead you and we can make peace."

"How can we trust you? You killed two of our elders." Some woman spoke up.

"This war started because Viktor burned his daughter Sonja for loving a lycan. The lycans did nothing wrong. They were slaves to us and Viktor didn't like his daughter falling in love with one of the lycans. She got pregnant and Viktor feared the blending of the species." She explained.

"You mean we've been lied to by the elders?" She asked astonished.

"Yes. Viktor made us believe that the lycans are who started the war. But in reality, it was Viktor himself." Selene explained truthfully.

"Alright. Lead us with the truth." Everyone said in unison.

They nodded and Michael spoke. "For now, just go about your business."

Everyone did as such. Selene turned to Kahn. "Show us to our quarters please."

"Follow me." He said and led us to the biggest master bedroom. "This will be yours and Michael's room."

"What about me?" I asked.

Kahn turned to me and then looked at Selene. "She can have your old room. It's the way you left it." He said.

Selene nodded and took me to the room. "Here we are, Liz." She said opening the door.

"WOW!" I said happy and amazed. "It's HUGE, Mommy!"

She giggled. "Yes it is. This was my room. Now it'll be yours."

"YAY!" I said excitedly.

She put me down. "Look around." She said.

I spotted a white dress that was floor length in the dresser and pulled it out. I held it up to show her. "Mommy, was this yours?" I asked curious.

She took it from me to examine it. I think she was seeing her past because her eyes went completely white and she just stood there. "Mommy?" I said cautiously.


	11. Exploring the Mansion

**Michael: I can't believe the others actually believed us.**

**Selene: Me too. I thought they had kicked me out of the coven.**

**Me: Not this time.**

* * *

Selene finally comes out of her trance-like state. "Mommy?" I asked again.

She looked down at me. "What, Baby?"

"Was the dress yours?"

She smiled. "Yeah it was."

"Can I see you in it?"

"Seriously? Hunny, I haven't worn it in centuries." She said.

"I really want to see you in it. PLEASE?" I asked innocently giving her the cutest puppy dog pout.

"Awwww. Alright. How can I resist such a cute innocent face like that?" She said looking at me.

I smiled cutely. She left to the bathroom to put it on and came out thirty minutes later. I just smiled. "You look very pretty in it, Mommy." Was all I managed to say.

"Really? I feel weird wearing it again. Like I said, I haven't worn it in centuries." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

At that moment, Michael came in. "Hey. What you girls up to?"

He didn't notice the dress on Selene at first. Selene turned around and stepped back a little. "Elizabeth wanted to see me in my old dress. I feel weird wearing it because I haven't worn it in centuries."

Michael looked at her in aw. "Wow, Selene. You look... WOW."

Selene blushed. "You really like it?" She asked turning a darker shade of red.

"I'm speechless." He replied. "You always look beautiful, but in the dress, you look even more beautiful."

Selene was completely embarrassed at this point. She looked very flattered though. Michael walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't be embarrassed, Dear. You look wonderful." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Michael." She said smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Babe."

I walked out the door leaving them to their privacy. I decided to take my own tour around the mansion. After five minutes, I came across a room full of weapons. All kinds from ancient swords and other things to the newest made guns and other current weapons. I walked in curious to look around. As soon as I walked in, someone pinned me against the wall. "You're human." Said the man.

I started to scream. "MOMMY! DADDY!" I was scared.

"I bet your blood tastes sweet like sugar." The man said baring his fangs.

Selene and Michael came in at that moment. "Drop her!" Selene yelled at him.

He looked at her. "She's human. She's food." He replied.

"She's our daughter. Drop her." Selene said through clenched teeth. "Drop her NOW, Sorran."

"Don't disobey your new leader. She was a death dealer." Michael said.

"Still am. And if I have to get Kahn to demote your current position, I will." Selene retorted. "You know not to underestimate me, so do as I say or I will have Kahn demote you."

He nodded and dropped me. I ran into her arms and she picked me up. I looked back at the man and stuck my tongue out at him. "Meanie." I said.

"Sorran, from now on, you listen to her. Get her what she wants. If I find out you didn't, I'll have you demoted." Selene said to him and we walked out.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, Princess." She said then put me down.

"I'm gonna look around the mansion some more." I said.

"Ok, Darling. Just be careful what rooms you walk into."

I nodded and skipped away.

* * *

Ten minutes later I found the stairs and walked down. "Hi, Everyone." I said happily.

They all looked at me weird. I just continued on my way and found the kitchen. Good thing too since I was starting to get hungry.


	12. Spinach Stromboli and Wanting to Fight

I went into the kitchen and saw a chef. "Hi, Chef." I said smiling.

He turned to me and smiled. "Hello there, Princess Elizabeth. Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded and my stomach growled. "Very."

He chuckled. "What would you like? I can make anything you desire."

I thought for a moment than smiled. "Spinach Stromboli."

"What kind of cheese?"

"Mozzarella."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright. Coming right up. Anything to drink?"

"Apple juice."

He got the juice and handed it to me. "Here you are."

I smiled and sat down. "Thank you, Chef."

He smiled back. "You're welcome, Princess. I'll be right out with that stromboli." He said and started to cook.

* * *

Ten minutes later he brought me my plate and I smiled. "Thank you." I said and started to eat.

Chef smiled and went to get me more apple juice. I thanked him again and finished eating. I quickly finished my juice and smiled thanking him for the delicious meal then skipped off to continue touring the mansion.

After walking for fifteen minutes, I found my parents' room and decided to knock. "Mommy? Daddy? Can I come in?"

Selene opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Princess. What you up to?"

"Mommy, I want to learn how to fight. Like you and Daddy." I said seriously.

She looked at me. "Really? You want to learn to fight?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes."

"Alright. I guess if you really want to. But you'll have to change into a death dealer outfit. So lets go see if Kahn can make you one."

"Yay!" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her to where I saw Kahn.

Selene laughed. "Kahn." She said walking in the weapons room.

He turned around. "Yes, My Lady Selene?"

"Elizabeth wants to learn to fight. I need you to make a death dealer outfit for her. I'll train her myself." She stated.

"Ok." He measured me and smiled. "It'll be done in an hour."

Selene nodded her thanks and I happily dragged her back to her and Daddy's room. "I can't wait!" I squealed.

Selene laughed. "Calm down, Hunny. You're gonna disturb the whole house squealing like that."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Sorry, Mommy."

"It's ok. Just be careful on how loud you are. Vampires hear a lot more than humans do."

"Ok."


	13. Lessons 1 and 2

**Selene: This is crazy. I'm training a five year old.**

**Me: [Laughs] You're idea.**

**Selene: Shut up.**

* * *

An hour later, we heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Selene called.

Kahn opened the door and came in with my new death dealer outfit. "It's done."

"Thank you, Kahn." Selene said taking the outfit from him.

Kahn nodded and left. "I want to try it, Mommy."

She helped me to change and told me to face her. I did so and looked at her. "Well?"

"You look like my mini me." She stated.

"Really?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "How does it feel?"

"Comfortable." I replied. "Lets go!"

She laughed. "Hold on. I have to change out of this dress."

"Hurry up!" I said smiling.

She quickly changed and then took me to the training room. "Alright. First lesson. We'll start with hand to hand combat. Let me see you punch."

"Punch what?"

"Me. Punch my stomach."

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Just do it. It's ok. You won't hurt me." She reassured.

I nodded and punched her as hard as I could. "oof." She sounded from the force of the punch. "Ok. That was good. Now try it with your left hand."

I did as she said and it was the same. "Good. Now do it again using both hands one at a time, but really fast."

I did so as fast as I could. "Ok, stop." She said after five minutes.

"How was that, Mommy?" I asked hoping I already knew the answer.

"It was really good." She said and smiled. "Now lets try kicking."

I kicked with both legs simultaneously. After ten minutes, she asked me to stop and smiled. "Very good."

I smiled. "Now what?"

"Second lesson. I'm going to bring up some lycan dummies. They're fake. But I want you to use the kicking and punching you did on me. Do that to them. Focus and sense where the lycan stands. Do that and punch or kick in that direction." She said.

I nodded and waited for the first dummy. As soon as it popped up, I kicked it spinning around to behind me. Selene watched me do this for thirty minutes. I was sweating and out of breath. "Stop." I heard her say.

I stopped and she came in the room. "That was wonderful, Liz. Ok, training over for the day."

I ran into her arms smiling excitedly. "Did I really do that good, Mommy?"

She wiped my forehead with a wet, cold washcloth. "It was perfect, Baby."

I smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled and took me to my room. "Go get a bath and come get me when you're done."

"Ok." I said and went to get my bath.


	14. Selene Sings Elizabeth To Sleep

**Michael: I can't believe you did so good for your first two lessons.**

**Me: And I'm only five.**

**Selene: It was good. Better than I expected.**

**Me: [Smiles]**

* * *

I got my bath and got out to put my pajamas on. I brushed my teeth quickly then went to my parents' room. I knock. "Who is it?" I heard Michael say.

I giggled. "Daddy."

"Oh. Elizabeth. Come in, Princess."

I opened the door and walked in. "Mommy told me to come get her when I was done."

"Ok. I'll go get her. Just sit on the bed." He said and walked into the bathroom. "Selene, Elizabeth needs you. She came to get you."

"Ok. Give me just a minute. I just have to change." Selene replied.

Michael nodded and walked back into the room. "She'll be out in a minute she said. She just has to change."

"Ok." I said sitting on the bed with my feet dangling off the bottom edge.

A minute later, Selene came out of the bathroom hair wet and changed. "You done, Baby?"

I smiled and nodded. "I even brushed my teeth by myself."

"You did? Can I see?" She asked half smiling.

I smiled showing my teeth to her so she could check them. She looked at them quickly and smiled. "Very good, Baby." She said.

I smiled and said, "I'm learning fast."

"I know you are. I'm so proud of you." She replied picking me up and carrying me to my room to tuck me in.

After tucking me in, she kissed my forehead and said she loved me and said good nite. I smiled. "I love you too, Mommy. Can you sing to me?" I asked.

She smiled. "Sure." She said sitting on the bed and stroking my hair. "_I walked through the door with you. The air was cold. But something about it felt like home somehow. And I left my scarf there, at your sister's house and you still got it. In your drawr. Even now._

_Oh your sweet disposition, and my wide-eyed gates. We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate. Autumn leaves falling down like pieces in the plays. And I can picture it, after all these days. And I know it's long gone. And the magic's not here no more. And I might be ok, but I'm not, fine at all._

_'Cause here we are again. On that, middletown street. You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me. Wind in my hair, I was there. I remember it, all too well._

_Photo album on the counter. Your cheeks were turning red. You used to be a little kid with glasses. In a twin size bed. Your mother's telling stories about you on the t-ball team. You tought me about your past. Thinking your future was me. And I know it's long gone. And I know there was nothing else I could do. And I forget about you long enough, to forget why I needed to._

_'Cause here we are again. In the middle of the night. We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light. Down the stairs, I was there. I remember it all too well. Yeah!_

_Well maybe we got lost in translation. Maybe I asked for too much. But maybe this thing was a masterpiece. Till you tore it all up. Running scared, I was there. I remember it all too well! _

_And you call me up again. Just to break me like a promise. So casually cruel in the name of being honest. I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here. 'Cause I remember it all, all, all... Too well._

_Time won't fly. It's like I'm paralyzed by it. I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it. After plaid shirt days and nights, when you made me your own, now you mail back my things, and I walk home alone. But you keep my old scarf. From that very first week. 'Cause it reminds you of innocence. And it smells like me. You can't get rid of it. 'Cause you remember it all too well. Yeah!_

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so. Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known. It was rare, I was there. I remember it all too well. Wind in my hair. You were there. You remember it all. Down the stairs, you were there. You remember it all. It was rare, I was there. I remember it. All too well."_

I fell asleep right away and Selene kissed me good nite.


	15. Breakfast and Lesson 3

**Selene: What's next?**

**Me: Lessons 3 and 4.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and changed into my clean death dealer outfit. I went to my parents' room and knocked. "Mommy." I said. There was no answer. "Mommy." I said again knocking louder. Still no answer. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast. I went to get Chef and ran into my Mom by accident. I stepped back and looked up. "Oh. Morning, Mommy." I greeted hugging her.

"Morning, Liz. Sleep well?" She asked hugging me back.

I smiled. "Yeah. I was looking for you. I want to start my next lesson."

"Well, eat breakfast first and then we'll start the next lesson."

"Ok. Where's Daddy this morning?" I asked sitting down.

"He's in a meeting with the death dealers."

"Oh." I said. *I should have known that.*

"What would you like for breakfast, Darling?" She asked.

"Eggs."

"What kinds of eggs?"

"Scrambled with garlic salt and onion sliced."

"Ok. Be right back. Apple juice right?"

"Yes please, Mommy."

She went to pour the juice and brought it out. "Here you go, Baby."

"Thank you, Mommy." I said and smiled.

She went back and started to cook the eggs. They were done in five minutes and she brought them out. "Eat up."

I smiled and ate quickly. "All done."

She took my plate and empty glass and put them in the sink. "Ok, Princess. Ready?"

"Yep." I said and dragged her to the training room.

* * *

"Ok. Lesson three. Know your target."

"The lycans."

"No. The leader. We want peace. Remember?"

"Oh. Ok."

"Others will get in the way, but they're not your main target. The leader is."

"Who's the leader?"

"I don't know yet. We need to find that out. That's why we're sending spies."

Selene trained me and explained as she went for about seven hours. We got done at about 2:00. "Get it?"

I nodded and smiled.


	16. Becoming Immortal

**Me: I'm skipping a few years.**

**Selene: I thought you might.**

* * *

It's been thirteen years since the strange incident when I was five. Selene and Michael took care of me. They're the only parents I know. I don't know my real parents, but it's ok. I just turned eighteen and I'm ready to become a vampire. I walk to my parents' room and knock. "Mom?"

Selene opened the door. "Yeah, Liz?"

"I'm ready." I said sternly.

She looked at me confused. "Ready for what, Princess?"

"I want you to turn me."

"What?! Elizabeth, are you crazy?!"

"No. I want to become a vampire. I want to be like you."

"Liz..." She sighed. "Elizabeth, when I was turned, I didn't have a choice. My entire family was killed. I was lead to believe it was the lycans. But I found out the truth six centuries later."

"How'd you meet Daddy?"

"I'm getting there. Anyway, after six centuries, we were hunting the lycans to kill them off. But then I noticed one of them was following a man. That man turned out to be your father."

"Daddy was human?"

"Yes. Just like I was once and like you are now. You're father and I both had no choice in the matter."

"How'd you know you were in love?"

"Well, I investigated the whole thing. I wanted to find out why the lycans were following him. Throughout it, he was bitten by Lucian. The lycan leader. I saved him. Well, kind of. Anyway, I took him with me and then Lucian chased us. He stabbed me and your father saved my life after the car flipped into the water over the bridge."

"The car flipped?!" I asked shocked.

"Yes. I passed out from losing too much blood while driving and your father couldn't quite turn the wheel on time, so the car flipped."

"Wow!"

"A couple days later, I knew I loved him. He kissed me and I handcuffed him in an interrogation room. It was to keep him safe. But I didn't realize my true feelings until the next day when I had to save him again. Viktor, the vampire elder that turned me, is the one I found out who truly killed my family all those years ago. Then Kraven, the vampire Viktor put in charge for a while, shot your father with silver nitrate. He was dying and I didn't know what to do. But then, Lucian showed up and told me to bite him. I did just that and it turned him into a hybrid."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I had no idea. But that still doesn't change my mind. I want to be immortal."

She sighed. "Alright. But it'll hurt for a minute."

I nodded and tilted my head. She slowly bent down and bit me. I winced but then relaxed. I could feel my soul slowly slipping away. After blacking out, I saw old memories from her past. I saw everything she told me. Suddenly I wake up and everything is fuzzy. "Mom?" I asked still trying to focus.

"I'm right here, Baby. How do you feel?" She asked stroking my hair.

Everything finally cleared to where I can see. "Lightheaded." I said sitting up.

"Here, drink this." She said handing me a glass of blood.

I took it and chugged it down. I gave her the glass. "Thanks. I'm gonna go train now." I said getting up.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." She said getting up to follow me.


	17. My First Assignment

**Selene: This is really one strange story.**

**Me: Hence the title, Selene.**

**Selene: Right.**

* * *

"Liz, what are you training with?"

"Your original pistols. That's what I need to keep practicing with still. I need to practice my new senses." I said grabbing the pistols and sliding new mags in.

"Normal silver bullets, right?" She asked.

"Of course, Mom. I'm not gonna waste silver nitrate and ultraviolet rays. We need those for the real thing." I replied opening the door to the target training course.

Selene started the course and we worked as a team to train. There was a lycan dummy sneaking up from the corner from ten yards away and I could hear the growl. I hopped on a roof to a training building spotting it. I looked at my mother and nodded that I was gonna surprise it from behind. She smiled mischievously and nodded telling me to go. I jumped on its back distracting it and Mom shot it. "Nice one, Princess."

I smiled and saw one come up behind her. I shot it perfectly in the head. "I'm liking this too much I think." I said smiling.

Mom laughed and it caused me to laugh with her. "Oh, Hunny. I felt the same way at first. But technically, you can't enjoy it TOO much."

This caused me to giggle. "Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, Baby." She said hugging me.

I pulled away smiling and continued training. Selene followed. We trained for another eight hours then called it quits. "That was so FUN!" I said excitedly.

"I'm glad you pushed me to turn you. That was really good teamwork."

I laughed. "You were the one that trained me all those years. So of course it was."

I put my pistols away and we walked out the door. Michael greeted us with a frowned face. Mom and I looked at him confused. "What's the matter, Michael?"

"It's time."

This made us more confused. "Time for what, Daddy?" I asked.

"Time to meet the new lycan leader. Kahn found out who it was."

"Who is it?" Selene asked anxious to know.

"You're not gonna like this, Selene."

"Why? Who is it? Michael, tell us." She said desperate now.

"It's Raze."

"What?! How!?"

"I don't know. We'll find out together."

"I'm coming too." I said.

"Elizabeth, no. It's too dangerous."

"Michael, let her come. I think she's ready." Selene replied.

I looked at her. "Really, Mom?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Of course. Time to put your skills to the test."

I squealed excitedly and hugged her. "Oh thank you, Mother. Thank you so much!"

This caused her to laugh and I let go. "You're welcome, Princess." She said and we walked to the weapons room to pack some weapons for the trip. "Take your pistols. They'll be your best bet."

"Ok. I'm taking my knife too just in case." I said placing the knife in my boot. I replaced the magazines in my pistols with magazines of silver nitrate. I put them in my bag and some extra mags of ammunition. Mom always said you can't ever have enough ammunition.

Mom quickly packed her bag and we left. We got to the lycan den within ten minutes. "Follow my lead." Dad said to us.

We nodded and followed. Some of the lower-level lycans eyed me like I would attack for no reason and growled until we reached the leader's office. I felt creeped out a bit. "Mom, why were they eyeing me like that?" I asked her in a whispered voice.

"Just ignore it, Darling. It's normal." She whispered back and took Dad's hand.

We walked in the office and was greeted by who I assumed was Raze. "What are YOU doing here?" He directed at Mom.

"She's with me." Michael replied. "We're here to make peace between the two species."

"Peace?! With the vampires?! How do I know you're not lying?" Raze asked seriously.

"Look, all we want is to end this ridiculous war." I interrupted.

He looked at me. "Who are you?"

"None of your business, Raze. But she's right. We just want to end this war as much as you guys do." Selene said.

"Why should we trust YOU, Selene?" He asked menacingly. "After all, you killed most of our kind yourself."

I jumped up pinning him against the wall. "How dare you." I said through clenched teeth. "That was Viktor's fault. Not hers."

"Liz, put him down. It's ok." Selene said.

I looked at her then looked back at Raze. I glared at him as I put him down. "I'm warning you." I said sitting down again. "Nobody insults my family."

"Liz, calm down, Baby." Selene said taking my hand as if to help.

I slightly calmed and took a deep breath. Michael turned to Raze. "Sorry about that."

He kept talking and Mom helped a bit. I got up and snuck away quietly. I ran outside and jumped on the roof of a building across the street to think. *Why don't they understand?* Everything ran through my mind and I just cried. I didn't know how long I was crying until Mom showed up and sat next to me. She looked worried. "What's the matter, Baby?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said through my tears.


	18. My First Hunt

**Selene: Why'd you run off?**

**Me: I'm not telling you. Read the story.**

* * *

"Alright. Well, we're going back."

"I'm staying a while. I'll meet you there." I said wiping my tears.

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I will. I have my weapons if needed." I replied.

"Ok, Darling. See you when you get home." She said hugging me then left.

I sat on the roof for another five minutes then jumped down to walk around. I must have walked three miles before I reached town. I got hungry and ran to the nearest forest. I watched Mom hunt when I was younger and followed my instincts. I found a deer and snuck up to it. I waited until it looked away and I jumped out attacking it. I broke its neck and fed quickly. I found a river near by and rinsed my mouth off. Suddenly I hear a crackling noise come from behind a tree. I opened my bag and pulled out my pistols cocking them to shoot. "Who's there?!" I yelled looking around suspiciously. I get tackled from behind then I hear laughter. I turn to see my attacker as he gets up.

"You should have seen your face." He said laughing.

I put my pistols away and glared at him. "That's not funny, Hayden. I thought you were a lycan."

He calmed down. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you even doing here? You shouldn't be out here." I said with a warning tone.

"Neither should you. It's dangerous out here." He retorted.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm not human anymore. Unlike yourself." I said.

"You're not?" He asked surprised.

"No. My mother turned me this morning. I asked her too. I like being a vampire if you must know."

"Does that mean you're not coming back to school on Monday?"

"Of course I'm coming to school. I just won't be eating lunch anymore." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh. Good. I'd miss having you around if you weren't."

"My parents want me to live as normal of a life as possible. I don't want to be normal. Normal is boring." I said sitting on a rock.

"Liz, nobody's normal. Not even humans."

"Hayden, that's not what I meant. I just meant normal as in being human, mortal. It's boring compared to this. I'm glad I changed."

"Oh. Then change me."

"What?! NO! Hayden, it's dangerous. You could die."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Because I did it for my family. This isn't about me." I spat.

"Your family?! Jesus Christ, Liz!"

"Yes! You wouldn't understand." I said and ran off towards home.

* * *

I ran in and up the stairs to go to the training room. I passed my mom and she stopped me. "Liz? Sweetheart, what happened?"

"I went hunting and ran into Hayden."

"Your friend from school?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Can we talk in my room?"

"Sure. Come on." She said walking me to my room.

She opened the door and we sat on the bed. "So, what happened?"

"I told him about you turning me this morning. He wants me to turn him. I told him no because he could die. He asked me why I did it and I told him it's for my family. I didn't do it for myself. He yelled at me and I told him he wouldn't understand. I left and came home after that." I explained. "He's mad at me. I don't know what to do."

"Try talking to him on Monday." She said.

"But what if he doesn't want to listen?"

"He will. I met him a few times and I know he will. He just has to calm down."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Don't worry about it."

"Ok. Thanks, Mom. I love you." I said hugging her.

She hugged me back. "You're welcome, Princess. Love you too. Nite." She said pulling away.

"Nite." I replied and she left. I got on my laptop and started writing.


	19. The Talk and The News

**Selene: Sorry about your friend encounter.**

**Me: It's ok.**

* * *

I quickly got up and went to take my shower. I went to bed for the night hoping Monday would be better.

Two days later, I wake up and get ready for school. I head to the kitchen for a bag of blood and drive off in Mom's jaguar. I get to school ten minutes later and get out. I catch Hayden at his locker and stop him. "Hayden!" I shout.

He turned around then quickly turned to walk to class. I ran full speed to catch up making him stop in front of me. "What do you want?" He asked coldly. He's still mad obviously.

"I want to talk. About the other night." I replied.

"Fine. Hurry up."

"I want to apologize for yelling. Maybe you would understand it if I explained the whole situation." I said with a sigh.

"Explain later. The bell's about to ring." He said and hurried to class.

I ran to my class and sat down just before the tardy bell. "Welcome to class, Princess Elizabeth." Said Mrs. Paladino.

"Sorry. I had to do something important. Personal reasons."

"Forget it. It's fine." She said and started to teach.

* * *

At lunch, I met Hayden in the courtyard. "Hey." I said sitting across from him.

"Hey. Ok. So explain." He said desperate.

I signed. "My birth name was Miranda Shea Murray. When I was five, our house was attacked by lycans. They were after me for some reason. Mom never really explained what for. My birth parents were killed just before Selene showed up to protect me. I went with Selene and she explained a little of the attack. Then she explained my parents were killed. I was upset and thought I was alone in the world. But then she introduced me to Michael and later that night, they agreed to adopt me. I was excited and then I told them I wanted to change my name. Mom picked Elizabeth Taylor Corvin and they adopted me the next morning. I had my name changed and that was that. Selene and Michael have been my parents ever since."

"Wow!" Was all he choked out.

"Yeah. After a couple more years, Mom had explained she was human once too. She said her entire family was killed. She was nineteen at the time. Her twin nieces were barely six years old and they were butchered like animals."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. No shit. Mom changed because she didn't have a choice. But she used her powers to get justice on her family. That's why I wanted to change. Plus, my parents are immortal and I couldn't bare to see their grieving over me when I died. I didn't want them to have to grieve the loss of their daughter." Hayden suddenly kissed me. It caught me off guard and then I pushed him away five seconds later. "No!" I yelled. "Hayden, I love you. I do, but I love you like a brother. Not like that. I'm sorry."

I ran off and drove home. I didn't care if I skipped the rest of the day. I had to think. Get away from others my age.

* * *

I ran inside and followed Mom's scent. "Mom?" I asked knocking on the door.

She opened up and let me in. "What's wrong, Princess? Why you home so early?" She asked concerned.

I started crying and hugged her. "I explained to Hayden the situation and he understood. But then he kissed me."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I love him, but not like that. I love him like a brother. I don't know what to do. I don't want to avoid him, but it would be awkward to be around him. I don't want his feelings to somehow ruin our friendship."

She hugged me and tried to comfort me. "Shhhhhh. It's ok, Baby." She said rubbing my back.

I pulled away after two minutes and wiped my tears. "So, you texted me that you and Daddy had some news."

"Oh, yeah. Hold on. Let me go get him." She said and took off to get him.

They came back hand in hand a minute later. "So what's the news?" I asked as they sat down.

"Well, your mother and I are..." Dad trailed off.

"I'm pregnant." Mom said.

I looked at them in shock. "How far along?"

"Four months. You're gonna be a big sister." She said.

I smiled and hugged her. "That's so exciting!"

They laughed. "Yes. And you can babysit."

"Yay!" I said excitedly.


	20. Selene and Michael Meet Nick

**Selene: This is so cool. My first pregnancy.**

**Me: Yes. I get a little brother or sister.**

**Michael: Yes and it'll be a perfect little addition to the family.**

* * *

I went to my room excited. Selene giggled and Michael kissed her cheek. "She's really good with kids and she's gonna be a lot of help because of it." Selene said.

"I know. But she may offer to help a little too much. If she does, we'll have to tell her to back up a bit."

"She should be fine." Selene replied.

* * *

Six months later, we had just officially made peace with the lycans. Selene's pregnancy is going well and I offer to help Dad on missions. Selene has been put on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy and has been forbidden to go on any missions until the baby is six weeks old. She can walk around and feed, but nothing strenuous.

I had just gotten home from my date with my boyfriend Nick. He had taken me out to the park for our four month anniversary. "Want to come in and meet my parents?" I ask.

"Umm... You sure you're ready for me to?" He asked hesitantly.

I smile and nodded. "Of course."

"Sure."

We walked in hand in hand and went to the kitchen to see chef. "Hello, Chef." I said.

"Why hello, Princess Elizabeth."

"Do you know where Mom and Daddy are?"

"Out in the courtyard."

"Thank you." I said and took Nick to the courtyard. "Hello, Mom. Daddy." I said.

They turned around and smiled. "Hey, Hunny. How was your date?" Mom asked.

"It was wonderful. I want you to meet my boyfriend Nick." I said pointing to him.

"Hello, Nick." They said in unison.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Corvin." He replied confidently.

"I was wondering if he could stay for the weekend." I said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Dad said.

"Why not? Daddy, please?" I asked giving him my puppy dog pout.

"I don't see a problem, Michael." Mom said.

I smiled. Michael sighed. "Oh. Alright. He can stay."

I squealed in excitement. "Oh thank you..thank you..thank you!"

Selene giggled. "Just be careful."

"We will." I said and took Nick to my room.


	21. A New Corvin Addition

**Selene: Don't do anything I wouldn't do.**

**Me: Don't** **worry.**

* * *

We got to my room and sat down on the bed. "This is your room?!" Nick asked shocked.

"Yep. Has been since I was five. Before then, it was my mother's." I said.

"Cool. So what do you say we get a shower and then we can do whatever."

"I don't know." I said and kissed him passionately.

Nick deepens it and lightly pushes me down on the bed. I moan softly and run my hands through his hair. Suddenly the door burst open and we pull apart. We look over to find Michael panicking. "Your mother's in labor!"

"What?!" I asked rhetorically getting up to follow him. Nick follows behind me.

We get to their room and find Selene sweating and in pain. "Michael!" She shouted.

Dad ran over to her side and took her hand. I did the same on the other side. The doctor came in a minute later. "Lets see where you are." She said putting on her gloves.

Another contraction ripped through her body and she screamed squeezing our hands. "Breathe, Mom. You're doing fine. Just breathe." I said as Dad wiped a cool wet washcloth across her forehead.

When the contraction ended, the doctor checked her. "It's time. On the next contraction, Selene, I need you to take a deep breath, hold it, and push down as hard as you can."

Mom nodded and did as told. I counted to ten and she screamed in pain. "You're doing good, Hunny. Just keep breathing." Dad assured her.

Mom pushed for another hour until the head finally came out. "Head's out." The doctor announced.

Mom pushed two more times and then the room was filled with a small shrilling cry. Mom finally relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a girl." I said seeing the baby.

"A girl?" Mom asked a smile lighting up her face.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

The doctor had Dad cut the cord and the doctor measured and weighed her. She wrapped her up in a pink blanket and handed her to Mom. Mom took her carefully and smiled bigger. "Hi." She said to the baby. "I'm your mommy."

"What should we name her?" Dad asked.

"I like the name Eve. Eve Alexandra Corvin." Mom said.

"I like that."

"Me too." I said.

"That'll be her name. Eve Alexandra Corvin."

The doctor put it on a birth certificate and Mom and Dad signed it. "Can I hold her?" I asked.

Mom smiled and carefully handed her over. I took her carefully and looked at her. She smiled and cooed. "Hi. I'm your big sister Elizabeth." I said.

She giggled and I handed her to Dad. He took her and smiled. "Hello, Eve. I'm your daddy." He said. She smiled then cried.

Dad handed her back to Mom and she started to feed her. I took Nick back to my room and we continued our thing. "She has your eyes, Michael." Selene said.

"She has your ears and lips though."

"She has your nose."

"She's perfect."

"Yes she is. I can't believe we did this together."

"Would you like to do it again?"

"Maybe one day when she's older. I like the family as is for now."

"Me too." He replied and smiled.

Eve finished eating and yawned. "Looks like somebody's tired." Selene said.

Eve cuddled into her embrace and Selene kissed her on the forehead. "You should get some rest too." Michael said.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too, Lene." He said and pecked her on the lips.


	22. Graduation and A Proposal

**Michael: Crazy how Eve is younger than you.**

**Me: Comparing to the Underworld story I have on YouTube I see.**

**Michael: Yep.**

* * *

Michael left the room taking Eve with him. When he got downstairs, he showed everyone the new arrival. "Princess Eve Alexandra Corvin." He announced. Everyone clapped.

"To Eve!" They all shouted in unison.

* * *

A week later, It was our graduation. On my turn to get my diploma, I stood up and everyone clapped for me. I even heard Eve clap and giggle. This was due to my enhanced hearing. When everything was over, Nick and I met my parents at the front door. "Good job, Liz! I'm so proud of you!" Mom said hugging me.

Eve giggled and I kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Eve. I heard you too."

"Great job, Princess." Dad said and hugged me.

"Thanks, Daddy." I replied and pulled away.

"Why don't we go to the park to celebrate?" Mom asked.

"Sounds fun." I replied happily.

"Ok. Lets go. Nick, you can come too if you'd like."

"Sure." He said taking my hand.

We followed my parents to the park and Nick pushed me on the swing. "This is so fun!" I said excited.

Nick laughed. "Yeah." He said and started to swing beside me.

I stopped and bent over to kiss him. He kissed me back and Mom looked over to see. I pulled away blushing that she saw us and she just smiled. I got up and walked over to the bench she was sitting on. "Spying on me?" I asked teasingly.

"No. Just keeping an eye out. He seems to be good for you. I like him."

"Really?!" I asked smiling.

"Yes. I think you should turn him if you're willing to take the next step."

"He said he loves me and I can tell it's the truth."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"I love him too."

"Are you IN love with him?"

"Yes. I think he's the one, Mom."

"Well, good. Does he know about us?"

"Yes. I explained it to him two months ago. He's not scared or worried."

"Good. Sounds like he's willing to stay."

Nick came up with Dad. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No. We're finished." Mom said.

Dad sat down on the other side of her. "Go ahead and ask her, Nick."

He nodded and took a small box out of his pocket getting down on one knee in front of me. "Elizabeth Taylor Corvin, I love you with all my heart and I'm in love with you. You make me smile and laugh. And you make me feel like no other woman can. I want to make you happy and protect you. I want to spend eternity with you and love you with all my being. Will you marry me?"

I gasped crying happy tears and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

He stood up putting the ring on my finger and then he kissed me passionately. I kissed back and pulled away wiping my tears. "Congratulations, Princess." Dad said.

"Thanks, Daddy."

Mom smiled and Eve giggled. I giggled and took her from Mom kissing her cheek. Eve hugged me and I smiled. I handed her back to Mom and then we went home.


	23. Babysitting Eve

**Selene: My daughter's getting married! This is so exciting!**

**Michael: It's kind of crazy. But it's a wonderful thing.**

**Me: I know, right.**

* * *

Just after we got home, Eve reached out for me. I took her from Mom carefully. "You and Dad can do whatever for a while. Nick and I will watch Eve. We don't mind."

"Ok, Hunny. Just put her bed when you're done with her." She replied.

"I will." I said and we went to my room.

Eve giggled when I sat on the floor. "Looks like she's not gonna be tired anytime soon." Nick said.

I smiled and helped her to stand in front of me. "Wanna dance?" I asked her.

She laughed and clapped happily. Nick turned on my stereo and played Taylor Swift the Red album. State of Grace came on and I started to dance with Eve. After the song was over, Eve wanted to sit on the bed and watch me sing and dance with Nick. Red started to play and I sang.

_"Loving him was like driving a new maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn so bright, just before they lose it all._

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark gray all as alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. But loving him was red. Loving him was red._

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you. Memorizing him is as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song. Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong._

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark gray all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. But loving him was red. Oh, red. Burning red!_

_Remembering him comes with flashbacks and echoes, tell myself it's time now. Gotta let go, but moving on from him is impossible, when I still see it all in my head. And burning red. Burning it was red!_

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark gray all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met. 'Cause loving him was red. Yeah, yeah! Red. We're burning red!_

_And then his rock is spinning in my head. Comes back to me, burning red. Yeah, yeah!_

_His love was like driving a new maserati down a dead end street."_

Eve clapped and laughed. "Nn."

Treacherous started and I started singing again. _ "Put your lips close to mine. As long as they don't touch. Out of focus, eye to eye. Till the gravity's too much. And I'll do anything you say. If you say it with your hands. And I'd be smart to walk away, but you're quicksand._

_This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is treacherous. And I I I, like it._

_I can't decide if it's a choice. Getting swept away. I hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to stay. And all we are is skin and bone. Trained to get along. Forever going with the flow, but you're friction._

_This slope is treacherous. This path is reckless. This slope is treacherous. And I I I, like it!_

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night and I will, get you I'll get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind and I just, think you should think you should know. That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will, follow you follow you home. I'll follow you follow you home._

_This hope is treacherous. This daydream is dangerous. This hope is treacherous. And I I I, I I I, I I I!_

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night and I will, get you I'll get you alone. Your name has echoed through my mind and I just, think you should think you should know. That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will, follow you follow you home. I'll follow you follow you home. I'll follow you follow you home. I'll follow you follow you home._

_This slope is treacherous. I I I, like it."_

During my second verse, Mom came in the door and watched. I turn around not noticing until now. Both her and Eve clapped. "Oh. Hi."

"Hey, Sweety. What you doing?" She asked.

"Just entertaining Eve. I danced with her on the first song then she insisted on just watching me. So I sat her on the bed and did just that." I replied smiling.

"Oh. Well, looks like it's working. Keep at it. I just came to check on you."

"Ok. Thanks."

"No problem." She said and left.


	24. Death Dealer Meeting

**Selene: It's nice you decided to entertain your sister with singing and dancing.**

**Me: It's something I love to do. I figured why not? Right?**

* * *

Nick started the music again and I Knew You Were Trouble came on. I sang and danced. "_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago. I was in your sights. You got me alone. You found me. You found me. You found me. I guess you didn't care. And I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back. Without me. Without me. Without me._

_And he's long gone. When he's next to me. And I realize, the blame is on me._

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me two places I've never been. Till you put me down. Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me two places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble._

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry. Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why. You're drowning. You're drowning. You're drowning. And I heard you moved on. From whispers on the street. A new notch in your belt. That's all I'll ever be. And now I see. Now I see. Now I see._

_He was long gone. When he met me. And I realize, the joke is on me! Hey!_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me two places I've never been. Till you put me down. Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me two places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble._

_When the saddest sphere, comes creeping in, that you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything! Yeah!_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me two places I've never been. Till you put me down. Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me two places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground! Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh! Oh! Trouble, trouble, trouble._

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble, trouble, trouble. I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble, trouble, trouble."_

Eve clapped. "Yay!"

I giggled and started the next song which Mom had sung to me once. The next song after was 22 which I picked up Eve to dance with her.

_"It feels like a perfect night. To dress up like hipsters. And make fun of our exes. Uh-huh, uh-huh. It feels like a perfect night. For breakfast at midnight. To fall in love with strangers. Uh-huh, uh-huh. Yeah! We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time. It's miserable and magical oh yeah! Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines. It's time. Uh-oh!_

_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright. If you keep me next to you! You don't know about me, but I'll bet you wanted to. Everything will be alright. If we just keep dancing like we're 22! 22!_

_It seems like one of those nights. This place is too crowded. Too many cool kids. Uh-huh, uh-huh. It seems like one of those nights. We ditch the whole scene. And end up dreaming. Instead of sleeping! Yeah! We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way. It's miserable and magical oh yeah! Tonight's the night when we forget about the hard breaks. It's time. Uh-oh!_

_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright. If you keep me next to you! You don't know about me, but I'll bet you wanted to. Everything will be alright. If we just keep dancing like we're 22! Uh-oh, uh-oh! 22! I don't know about you! 22! 22!_

_It feels like one of those nights. We ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights. We won't be sleeping! It feels like one of those nights. You look like bad news! I gotta have you. I gotta have you! Ohoo...oooo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22! Everything will be alright. If you keep me next to you! You don't know about me, but I'll bet you wanted to. Everything will be alright. If we just keep dancing like we're 22! Oh, oh, oh, oh! 22! Tonight. 22! Yeah-e-yeah! 22!_

_It feels like one of those nights. We ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights. We won't be sleeping! It feels like one of those nights. You look like bad news! I gotta have you. I gotta have YOU!" _

Half way through the song, I sat Eve back down and danced with Nick. Eve laughed and clapped again. She seemed so into it. I think I will have to teach her to dance and teach her the words to the songs when she's older. Nick turned the music off and I sat down beside Eve on the bed. "I'm all worn out now!" I said panting.

She giggled and hugged me. Suddenly, the door bursts open. "Princess Elizabeth, you're needed in the death dealer meeting." Sorran said.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute. Just let me put Eve to bed." I replied.

Sorran nodded and left. "I could watch her for a bit." Nick said.

"No. It's ok. She needs her sleep." I said. Eve yawned. I looked at her. "Tired, Little Sis?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. I walked her to the nursery and gently put her in her crib then turned her mobile on. She puckered her lips looking at me. I smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Nite, Eve. I love you." I whispered softly. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep. I walked back to my room and gave Nick a quick kiss. "I'll be back after the meeting. Just do whatever until then." I told him. He nodded and I left to go to the meeting.

* * *

When I walked in, everyone looked at me. I sat down beside Mom. "Sorry I'm late." I whispered to her.

"It's ok. We waited for you." She whispered back. She nodded to Dad who began to talk.

"I called forth this meeting because I was just informed that there are street vampires roaming the city. There has been a report that they have killed many lycans and humans. Mostly humans. The report came from the subway station that Selene and I first met in. I am gonna need everyone to prowl the city station. Kill any vampires you see and protect the people. Selene, Elizabeth, and Myself will go to Raze and see if we can get help."

"Why don't you and Mom go. I'll help with the prowl. You know what happened last time I went down there and I am not facing them again." I said to him sternly.

"Alright, but stay with Kahn."

I nodded. "I will. Don't worry."

"Get ready and quickly. We leave in half an hour." Dad said.

Everyone nodded and we went our separate ways.


	25. The Shocking Information

**Selene: This is getting ridiculous.**

**Me: The peace treaty is taking forever.**

* * *

"Dismissed." Dad said.

Everyone got up and went their own way to gather the weapons needed etc. I stood up to do the same. Mom stopped me. I turned to look at her. "What is it, Mom?"

"Be careful." She said standing up and hugged me.

"I will." I said pulling away. "I'll be with Kahn like Dad said." With that said, I kissed her on the cheek and left to gather my weapons from the armory. When I got there, Kahn handed me my P99 pistols with both silver nitrate and UV rounds. "Thanks, Kahn."

He nodded. "Time to test your skills. I trained your mother and she trained you. So time to see what you got. You have your mother's instincts." He said handing me extra UV rounds.

I put everything in my bag and holsters on my waist. I grabbed my knife and put in my boot as always. "I'm ready. Lets go."

Everyone nodded and Kahn lead us to the city subway station.

* * *

Once there, Kahn had everyone go in split groups. "Elizabeth, you stake out the rooftops."

"Dad said to stay with you at all times."

"I can't test you if I don't send you on your own. You have your mother's instincts and senses. You think just like her. Your father will understand. Go and keep me posted."

I sighed and went to the rooftop. Everything was quiet. A little too quiet. I grabbed my pistols and looked behind me to see a vampire heading my way for an attack. I shot it in the shoulder, once in the legs, and once in the arms. He doubled over in pain and I approached him.I pulled him by the hair and pointed my pistol at his head. "Who are you working for!?" I shouted.

He just laughed. "Like I'm gonna tell you." He spat.

I pushed my pistol against his temple harder. "I don't think you're in any position to sway. Now tell me, who are you working for?!"

"Ok ok. He was in the coven many years ago. Selene killed Viktor and he went to kill Markus for power. He faked his death making everyone believe he was killed by Markus. He came and gathered the street lycans. Said he wanted our help to regain power in the coven. He sent us to give you a message."

I knew who he was talking about then. "KRAVEN." I said like it was acid on my tongue.

"PLEASE, don't kill me." He begged.

"I got what I wanted." I said venomously. I shot him in the head four times like Mom always does. I got to my walki-talki and messaged Kahn. "Kahn!"

"Elizabeth?"

"They were sent to give us a message. They're working for KRAVEN." I hissed the name. "He's alive."

"Good work, Liz. Go home and let the whole coven know."

"Ok. See you soon." I said and left.

* * *

When I got home, I found Mom and Dad in the courtyard. "Kahn sent me home because I found out very important information."

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"You're not gonna like it."

"Why? What is it?"

"The street vampires were being used. They were sent to give us a message. They're working for KRAVEN. He's alive."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. He faked his death making everyone believe Markus killed him. He gathered the street vampires and asked for their help. He wants to regain power in the coven."

"Michael, lets go. We're going after him."

"We need to tell the whole coven. I'm going with you." I said following them.

"Liz, no. It's too dangerous. Kraven is very strong. I can't risk something happening to you. You mean too much to me."

"No. I'm going with you. I'll be fine."

"She's your daughter, Selene. She's as stubborn as you are and has your instincts and senses. She won't listen. She thinks just like you."

"Besides, I can read his thoughts. You're gonna need my help. You'll be no match for him alone. Especially after you two barely escaped him the last time you fought him." I added.

Mom sighed. "Fine. You can come."


	26. Defeating Kraven

**Michael: I can't believe the bastard's still alive.**

**Me: Me either, but it's not the real story. It's made up.**

* * *

Dad and I followed Mom to the armory. She packed a duffle bag full of weopons and extra ammo. I refilled my P99 pistol mags full of UV rounds and had my knife hidden in my boot. I holstered my pistols at my thighs and Mom did the same with hers. "Lets go." She said zipping the bag.

Dad and I followed and we found a street vampire that had escaped the stake out. Mom hid and signaled for us to do the same. "We following him?" I asked in a whispered voice.

"Yes." She replied keeping her eyes on the vampire.

He moved and we carefully followed. He lead us to an abandoned warehouse five minutes later. "Now what?" I asked whispering and keeping watch.

"We split up. You and your father go through the back. I'll go through the front."

"Sneak attack. I like this." I said grabbing Dad's hand and leading him to the back.

I looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Watch my back. I'm going in." I said cocking my pistols and carefully stepped inside. I heard Mom scream suddenly as a gun shot went off. I followed quickly to find Kraven pinning her to a wall.

"Hello, Love." He said coyly.

Mom spit in his face. "I'm not with you. I never was. I'm with Michael and we have two daughters. I wouldn't trade them for anything or anyone." She retorted venomously.

He slapped her hard with his backhand. I gasped and shot at him. "Let my mother go, KRAVEN!" I spat shooting another bullet into his legs.

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed in pain dropping Mom and falling to the floor.

Dad went to tend to her and I came up stepping on Kraven's chest to keep him from getting up. "Hurts like hell, doesn't it?" I said spitefully. "You've caused my mother enough pain throughout the years." I said coldly shooting him again. "Why'd you use the street vampires to try and regain power within the coven?"

"Like I'd tell you."

I pointed my pistol at his head. "Talk." I demanded. "Unless you want a UV round in your skull. Why?"

I cocked my pistol glaring at him when he didn't reply. "Ok ok. It's my rightful place. To be king of the coven. Selene at my side as my queen. It's always been that way."

"She never loved you. In fact, she HATED you. She loves my father and that'll never change. She's more than willing to have children with Michael. She would rather die than have to have you all over her like a lover. She wouldn't let you near her in that way." I said. "Selene and Michael are married with two daughters and are now the new leaders of the vampire clan."

"Since when?"

"Since thirteen years ago. I was five. Now I'm Princess Elizabeth Taylor Corvin. Soon to be Princess Elizabeth Taylor Jonas. Mom and I can go out in sunlight. We maybe vampires, but we're immune to sunlight."

He looked at me shocked. I smiled wickedly. "You'll never know why because you'll never live to see the light of the moon again." With that said, I shot two UV rounds into his head. He dropped dead and I went to see if Mom was ok. "You alright?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"I'm fine." She said and hugged me. "I'm so proud of you, Baby. You really earned your place as a high ranked death dealer. Especially after that. Kraven was very strong. No one would ever dare challenge him except for myself."

I pulled away. "Nobody messes with my family." I said seriously.

She pulled away and smiled. "Come on. Lets go home."

I holstered my pistols and followed her.


	27. Antigen

**Selene: I would never go with Kraven. I love Michael.**

**Me: My thoughts exactly.**

**Selene: I'm just glad he's dead.**

**Me: Me too.**

* * *

We got home and Mom went to check on Eve. I found Nick in the kitchen. "Hey, Babe."

He turned around. "Hey, Love." He said pecking me on the lips. ". How'd it go?"

I smiled. "I killed Kraven. For real. I saved Mom. We tried to do a sneak attack, but it didn't go as planned. Kraven found her and shot her. I heard her scream and ran to save her. Mom couldn't believe I killed Kraven so easily. She was so proud of me. I'm moving up to head death dealer. Mom said she'd talk to Kahn."

"That's awesome, Love."

"Yeah. The threat is over. We just need the lycans to sign the peace treaty."

He smiled. "Lets go get our shower and go to bed for the night."

"Ok." I said grabbing his hand.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up realizing it was dusk. Nick was still asleep with his arm draped around my waist. I snuggled into his embrace. He was so cute when he was asleep, so I watched him. He woke up three hours later. "Morning."

He smiled. "Morning." He said still waking up. "How long have you been awake?"

"Three hours. I didn't want to wake you. You seemed so peaceful. You look cute when you sleep."

"So you watched?"

"Yeah. Mom does it to Dad sometimes."

I hear Eve cry as soon as I finish my sentence. I get up and run to the nursery to find a lycan trying to take her. I took my knife out of my boot and stabbed him in the back making him drop Eve. He howled and I stabbed him in the head killing him instantly. I picked up Eve and rocked her as Mom came in the door. "What happened?"

"I came in hear when I heard Eve crying and found a lycan trying to take her. I killed him." I said pointing to the dead lycan on the floor. I handed Eve over to her and she rocked her trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh, Sweetheart. It's ok. You're safe now." She said then looked at me. "I recognize that lycan. He must have been working with the humans at Antigen. Betraying his own kind."

"What's Antigen?"

"A facility that lycans that still want war and humans that are against all immortals work to create a immunization to silver. Creating much larger lycans and ones that heal instantly."

"Sebastian might know something. Lets see what he knows or can find out. He's helped us before."

"Good idea. What's your plan?"

"Take down Antigen and kill the bastards that still want war."

"How?"

"Surprise ambush. Gather the lycans and death dealers that want peace. Call all other covens and assemble a meeting here at Ordegaz."

She nodded and I went to the police department.

* * *

I walked in. "Sebastian."

He turned around. "Elizabeth, what can I do for you?"

"We need to know everything you know about Antigen. How many lycans and humans are working there. All of it. One of them tried to kidnap Eve and I killed him. We're assembling all other vampire covens and the lycans that want peace in a meeting at Ordegaz."

He nodded and handed me a file on Antigen. "Everything's in there. Good luck."

I nodded. "Thanks." I said and left.

* * *

I got home and went to the meeting. "Liz, you're here. What did Sebastian say?"

I handed Dad the file. "He said everything's in that file. Then he wished us luck."

Dad nodded and looked at the file. "There's five humans and thirty lycans. . In order to take them down, we'll need someone who can take out the security cameras. Without being seen. There will be guards at every entrance. Kahn and his team will take the back. Sorran and his team will go through the east entrance. Hanagan and his team take the west entrance. Selene and myself will take the front entrance. Elizabeth can take the security cameras out while the rest of you sneak in and take down the rest of the scientists."

"Why me? I'm better at fighting them off." I asked.

"Fine. You help sneak in to take down Lane and his son. Derek can take out the security cameras."

"Thank you. Everyone in agreement?"

They all nod. "Good. We leave at dawn." Mom said.

Everyone got up to gather their needed supplies. I went to clean my knife then put it in my boot. I grabbed my bag and put a few grenades in along with some throwing stars. I holstered my P99 pistols to my thighs with new ammunition and put extra ammunition in my bag. I grabbed a mace and a dagger as well putting the mace in my bag and sheathing the dagger in my other boot. I grabbed a sword and sheathed it at my hip. I was ready to kick some Antigen ass. I went to my parents' room and found Mom. "I'm ready. I packed your bag." I said handing her the bag of her weapons.

She looks through and nods her thanks. "I'll use the grenades to blow up the elevator."

"Cool. Distraction. I like it."

"More like a diversion."

"Even better."

She finished getting dressed. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Lets go." We left and found Dad with the rest of the death dealers. We went in seven vans. Me, Mom, and Dad drove Kahn's team. The others followed. Mom stopped just a block from the building and parked. "Kahn, you and your team get the back entrance now." I demanded. He nodded. I got out as Mom and Dad headed for the front entrance. I went to the others. "Sorran, you and your team go to the east entrance. Immediately." He nodded and left. "Hanagan, you and your team, east entrance." He nodded and left. "Derek, when I give the signal, you start taking out the security cameras."

"Yes, Princess."

"The rest of you, follow me." They nodded and followed. I saw Mom and Dad take down the whole front entrance of security. I waved to Derek to head in. He nodded and did so carefully. "The rest went down and everyone started heading in. "Lets go." I said heading through the front and climbing the elevator shaft. I saw Mom up on the top and went to her.

"Came just in time." She whispered and pressed the button to activate the grenades.

We heard howling from those who were hit and died. I laughed. "Nice."

"You go to the top floor. I'll check the bottom."

I nodded and went to the top floor. I got through the door and heard lycans coming around the corner. I got out my knife from my boot. As soon as they saw me, they set up to shoot me. There were five of them. "Don't move!" One of them demanded.

I smirked and slid fast killing all five men in less than five seconds. "You're no match for me you filthy mutts." I said under my breath. I kept walking and came upon Jacob Lane's son. He must have smelt me and turned into his lycan form. "Shit!" I muttered. I grabbed my pistols and started shooting. The silver nitrate had little effect on him. It was unbelievable. He charged when I ran out of ammo. I quickly ran around a corner exchanging my clips. I turned shooting again. He yelped as the bullets pierced his hide, but quickly healed. I grabbed my dagger and threw it into his head. Surprisingly, he absorbed it. I looked in shock, but then remembered my grenades. I can blow him up from the inside. He suddenly grabbed my neck from behind and lifted me. I was pissed. I pulled the grenade string and shoved the grenade into his abdomen.

"I heal instantly." He said mockingly.

I smirked. "I'm counting on it." I said giving him the string. He realized what I did. He started screaming and trying to rip his stomach open. I ran and he blew up just after shifting. I hid behind a wall to keep the flesh and blood splatter off me. I defeated a lycan that was more than twice the size of one I've ever seen. I felt undefeatable. I suddenly see Mom and Dad rush in the room fighting Jacob Lane. I pulled out my pistols and shot him in the head six times. Dad pinned him and ripped his throat out.

"We did it." He said.

I nodded and everything went silent. "How many worriers did we lose?" I asked seeing Kahn walk in.

"Only five. Hanagan, Carla, Kyle, Penelope, and Pierce."

"Poor Carla. Taylor's gonna be upset."

"I know. She was a good worrier."

"No. I mean he'll be upset because he loved her."

"The lycan loved a death dealer?"

"Shut up, Kahn. That's insulting my parents. And just so you know, she loved him too. She told me in confidence."

"Well, that was unexpected. Shall we go?"

"Yes." I replied frustrated at him.


	28. The New Jonas

**Selene: Hopefully this is the last of the war.**

**Me: I agree. It's gone on for too long.**

* * *

We got home and Nick came down holding Eve. "She woke up from a nightmare." He said.

"You got her to calm down?" Mom asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah. It's not hard. Kids love me." He said handing her over to Mom.

I smiled. "You'd make a great father, Nick." I said looking down like I was hiding something.

"You alright, Liz?" Mom asked.

I shifted nervously. "I...uh...I'm pregnant."

They looked at me shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked.

"I just found out three days ago. I didn't know how to tell you. Any of you." I said looking at my parents.

"How far along are you?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to the doctor. I took a home pregnancy test."

"Then lets go find out right now." Dad said.

I looked at him. "Ok." I said following him.

* * *

Inside the infirmary, the doctor turned around. "What's going on?"

"Elizabeth is pregnant. We need to know how far along she is." Dad said.

She nodded and pointed to a bed. I layed down and waited. "Pull your suit down."

I took off my corset and pulled the suit down to expose my belly. She put some kind of blue gel on it and started an ultrasound."It seems like you are four weeks along."

"Can you tell us the gender?" I asked.

"Not yet. It's not developed enough. In six weeks, we can check."

"Thank you, Doctor Miriam." Nick and I said in unison.

I got up and redressed quickly. "You know you're at a risk for premature birth, right?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. But hopefully I can make it along just far enough it can at least survive outside the womb." I said.

"It'll be difficult, but yeah. Lets just keep close watch." Dad replied.

I nodded and went to take a shower.

* * *

It's been seven months and everything seems to be going well. We found out we were having a girl. I want to wait until she's born to name her though. I told Nick and he agreed that was best. Eve just started talking. Lizzy was her first word. Then she said Mama and Daddy. She said Nick just yesterday. She's been talking for a week and she can't seem to stop. She's curious about everything. The lycans signed the peace treaty two months ago and we started living like a combined coven. Everything is just perfect. Mom said she's pregnant again. Not surprised. Her and Dad make love all the time. She's two months along now and she found out it was a boy. I'm laying in bed in the infirmary now. My water had just broken and I'm in labor. At least I know she'll survive. Nick and Mom are by my sides and Dad's behind the bed wiping the cold, wet washcloth on my forehead. "You're doing just fine, Hunny." He assured me.

"It hurts. Really bad." I cried.

"I know, Baby. It's ok. You're doing fine. Just breathe." Mom said and stroked my hair.

"I am breathing. AAAHHH!"

"Shhhh. It's ok, Sweetheart. It's almost over." Nick said trying to comfort me.

The doctor came in finally. "Lets see how you're progressing." She said.

I lifted my legs for her to check. "How much longer?" I asked my voice slightly shaking.

"You're five centimeters and fully efaced. I'd say at least six hours maybe ten."

I groaned in pain. "Thank you, Miriam." Mom said and the doctor left. She looked at me and stroked my hair some more. "Try and sleep some, Princess."

"I can't." I groaned. "It hurts too much to sleep."

"Lizzy ok, Mama?" Eve asked worriedly.

"Lizzy will be just fine, Baby. She's just having a baby."

"Baby?" She asked looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm having a baby. Just like you."

"Where is baby?"

"In my belly." I said pointing.

"Belly?"

I giggled. "Yeah."

"How it come out?"

"You'll see." Mom said.

* * *

Seven hours later, Doctor Miriam came in to check me again. "It's time, Elizabeth." She said.

On the next contraction, I pushed as hard as I could. "AAAAHHHH!"

"Good job, Liz." Mom said.

I pushed for two hours. "Head's out." Doctor Miriam announced.

I felt down with my hand and felt lots of hair. I started crying happy tears and grabbed Mom's hand again. "It's almost over, Princess." Dad said.

I pushed two more times. I suddenly hear a wailing cry and Doctor Miriam layed her on my stomach. I cried more happy tears and laughed a little. Nick kissed me softly then cut the umbilical cord. "She's beautiful." Mom said.

I looked at my daughter as I held her. "Prudence Melinda Jonas." I said.

"I love it." Nick said and looked at our daughter. "Welcome to the world, Prudence Melinda Jonas."

She opened her eyes and looked at us. "Hello." I said. "I'm your Mommy."

"And I'm your Daddy." Nick said.

Prudence smiled and cooed. Mom and Dad laughed. "She looks like her mother." Dad said.

"Baby!" Eve said excitedly.

Everyone laughed. "Yeah. That's the baby." Mom told her.

"Prue for short." I said.

"Eve, can you say Prue?" Mom asked.

"Pue."

We all laughed. "Close enough." She said.

* * *

The next day, I woke to Prudence cooing. I got up and picked her up out of the bassinet. "You hungry?" I asked.

She looked at me and cocked her head confused. "Eh?"

I smiled. "I'll take that as a no."

Nick woke up. "She wake you up?"

I looked at him. "A little. She was just cooing. She's a happy baby." I replied giggling.

He got up and pecked me on the lips. "Morning, Love."

"Morning."

He looked at Prudence and smiled. "And good morning to you, My Little Angel."

She cooed again and smiled. I kissed her forehead then went to check on Eve. "You up, Little Sis?"

She stood up in the crib and smiled. "Lizzy!" She said happily.

I picked her up with my other hand and looked at her. "Good morning, Eve." I said and kissed her temple.

"Hungry, Lizzy."

"Ok." I said and carried her to the kitchen. I sat her in her high chair and made her a blood bottle. "Here you go." I said handing it to her.

"Tank you." She said and started eating.

"You're welcome." I said and sat in the chair next to her. Eve ate quickly and handed me the empty bottle. I took it and sat it in the sink. Prudence yawned bored and cuddled into me. I smiled and took Eve to go play.

"Hey, Princess." Dad greeted.

"I just fed Eve. I'm taking her to play now."

"Ok. How's my granddaughter?"

"Bored, but happy. She woke me up cooing."

He chuckled. "That's good. Your Mother's in the training room. She wants to see you."

"Ok."

"Daddy!" Eve said grabbing for him.

He took her and left. I looked at Prudence. "Lets go see Grandma. What do you think she wants?"

She just smiled. "Ggggg."

I laughed and went to the training room. "Mom?" I asked walking in.

She turned around. "Hey. Baby up?"

Prudence cooed and reached her arms out. I laughed and handed her to Mom. "Yeah. She woke me up cooing. Slept all night though. She's a happy baby."

"I see that. I wanted to know if you were ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked confused.

"Ready to take over."

"The coven?"

"Yeah. Your father and I are too old to rule anymore. We need to take care of the family. The war is over and we need to keep order."

"I...uh... Is it just me?"

"Well, Nick will be help ruling too. You still have some family business to attend."

"When will this happen?"

She handed me Prudence who fell asleep. "A week after your wedding."

"Sure. I'll talk to Nick and let him know." I said and walked to my room and put Prue in the bassinet.


	29. Giving Nick The News

**Selene: I can't believe I'm pregnant again.**

**Me: Result of you and Michael making love all the time. Don't be so surprised.**

**Michael: [Chuckles] She's right. We do.**

* * *

Nick came out of the bathroom. "Hey, Baby. Prue asleep?"

"Yeah. Mom wanted me to tell you that a week after our wedding, you and I will take their place as rulers of the coven."

"Seriously?"

"Don't be so surprised, Nicky. Her and Dad can't rule forever. She said it's time to just take care of family. Yes, we have a daughter, but Mom and Dad ruled with a daughter. Me, from the time I was five. They had Eve and could still manage. If they can do it, so can we." I said.

He sighed. "Where's your dad?"

"Probably the den. Mom's in the training room." Nick nodded and went downstairs. I went back to the training room. "Hey, Mom."

She turned around. "Hey, Sweetheart. Is everything ok?"

"I don't know." I said grabbing my sword and dagger. "Prue's asleep in her bassinet, Dad took Eve, and Nick went to talk to Dad. I just came to train for a while."

"You seem frustrated. What happened when you talked to Nick?"

I sighed. "He didn't say anything. I knew what'd he say, so I told him everything. Then he just sighed and asked where Dad was."

The dummy came up and I stabbed it with my dagger. I flipped behind it and twisted its neck breaking it. "He's not sure if he can handle it. The responsibility." Mom said.

"Yes and it's because of the baby."

"He don't think you guys could manage both."

"Exactly. But I explained to him that if you and Dad could do it, then so can we." I said round kicking the next dummy.

"I think you're right. You're a lot like me."

"I know." I said blocking the dummy attack and decapitating it with my sword.

"We'll need to replace that dummy head now." Mom commented.

"I know. I'll tell Kahn later." I replied continuing to train.


	30. Nick and Michael's Talk

**Selene: If the peace treaty was signed,** **what's the point of training?**

**Me: Vampire covens against us. Like Amelia's old world coven. For those who were still there and not with her.**

**Selene: When was the last time you heard from them?**

**Michael: Not since the night Amelia and her envoy were killed.**

**Me: Exactly.**

* * *

Mom and I trained for three more hours then I took the decapitated lycan dummy to Kahn. "I destroyed this dummy. Sorry. The head needs fixed. I decapitated it."

"Point being?" He asked.

"Frustrated at Nick. He doesn't think we can manage taking care of Prudence and take over as the main leaders of the coven at the same time. He said he needs to talk to Dad and think about my explanation first. I trained with Mom after speaking to him and my frustration got the better of me."

"Ah. I see. Don't worry about it. I'll fix it and put it back." He said taking it from me.

"Thanks, Kahn." I replied with a slight smile.

"No problem."

I walked out and went to check on Prue. I found her still asleep and only half covered. I gently covered her up to her shoulders and went downstairs. I was heading for the den When I heard Dad and Nick talking. I stopped to listen.

"...It's too much, Michael. How could we possibly do both?" Nick asked.

"Selene and I both managed and with two kids. If we can do it, then so can you two. It's not that difficult. All you have to do is keep the coven organized. Keep it from becoming chaos."

"That's what Elizabeth said. Not so much in those words, but still."

"Because she knows it's true. She's a lot like Selene. You know how they think. Trust me, you'll be just fine."

Eve looked over and saw a glimpse of me. "Lizzy!" She shouted giggling.

Dad and Nick looked over as I his. "Liz?" Dad asked.

I cursed under my breath. "Damn it." I said and cautiously walked in. "Hi, Daddy."

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Just a little. Sorry. I know I shouldn't, but I was coming downstairs and I heard Nick arguing with you. I wanted to hear what he told you. Then I listened to your response. I didn't hear much."

"Lizzy!" Eve said reaching for me.

I walked over and took her from Dad. "Hey, Little Sis." I said and kissed her forehead. I looked to Dad. "Sorry for the eavesdropping."

"It's ok. Just don't do it again."

"I won't. At least not intentionally."

Eve pulled my hair. "Hehe. Lizzy."

She pulled my hair again. "Ow! Eve, that hurts. That's a no no. Bad. It's not nice to pull someone's hair." I said looking at her.

"Eve, apologize to your sister." Dad said.

"Sorry, Lizzy." She said pouting feeling guilty.

"It's ok. Just don't do that anymore." I said calmly.

"Lizzy? Me play with Pue?"

"Prue is sleeping right now, Sweety. Maybe later. Ok?"

"Otay. You play with me?"

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

"Umm... Patty cake."

"Alright. Lets do that in your room." I said taking her there.

"Still not changing your mind?" Nick asked.

I turned my head walking out. "Nope. You know I won't. Sorry, Babe. You're on your own." I said leaving the room.

* * *

After playing patty cake with Eve, I put her down for her nap. "Sweet dreams, Eve." I said.

"Nite nite, Lizzy." She said closing her eyes.

I went to find Mom and found her in her quarters. "Hey, Mom." I said knocking.

"Come in, Sweetheart."

I walked in and saw her looking at some old photos. "What you doing?" I asked.

"Just looking at some old photos. Ones of just me and your father from when we first met until the most recent one taken. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Not really. Can I look with you?" I asked.

"Sure." She said scooting over to make room for me.

I sat down beside her and she put her arm around me. "What's this one from?" I asked pointing.

"That's the picture of me killing Viktor. It's from the security camera."

"Wow. You slit his head in half?"

"Yep. With his own sword too."

"And you saved Daddy in the process."

She giggled. "Yes. I don't know what caused me to love him."


	31. Going Through Family Photos

**Selene: Family photos are always nice to look at.**

**Me: After a long time, yes.**

* * *

Mom flipped the page and I saw a picture of her and Dad kissing. "Is that also when you first met?" I asked.

"That was two days after I killed Viktor. Your father and I had just defeated Markus and William. The hole in my back is from Markus impaling his wing during our fight."

"Isn't that when you thought Markus had killed Dad and you were surprised to see him alive?"

"Yep. I was so thankful that it wasn't a dream. He was really there. I don't know what I would have done if he was truly gone. Dead."

"Because you loved him from the couple of days you met before. He wasn't just your ally. He was your mate, your lover."

"Yes. And it's the same way now. If I lose him or you, or even Eve, I don't think I could bare that."

I kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mom."

She kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Liz."

Mom flipped the page again. "This one was taken in the old apartment." She said pointing.

"Is that me?" I asked.

"Yes. Your father thought you looked so adorable and decided to take a picture of you sleeping."

Dad walked in at that moment. "Hey. Everything ok?" He asked.

We looked at him. "Everything is just fine, Dear." Mom said.

He walked over to her and kissed her softly. "What you doing?"

"Looking at some old family photos. I had just started when Liz came in and she wanted to look at them with me."

"Well, let me join." He said picking her up and sitting her in his lap.

I leaned against their sides and Dad put his arm around me. I smiled and Mom flipped the page again. There was a picture of the three of us when I was nine. "I remember this one. That was the day of my school open house. Mom called and said she'd be late due to a lycan attack at the mansion. Daddy came and Erika scared the shit out of me dressing up as Mom. She filled in until you got there." I said.

We all laughed. "That's right. Erika used one of your mother's outfits and used her voice to trick the humans. You were confused thinking she was your Mom until she spoke the first time." Dad said.

"When she spoke, I recognized Erika's accent behind the imitation of Mom's voice. I just happened to be startled by it. That's why she scared me."


	32. Getting Set For Valentine's Day Party

**Michael: Childhood photos are the best.**

**Selene: Agreed.**

**Me: Me too.**

* * *

We continued to look through the photos for an hour then the baby started crying. I got up and went to get her. Prue was up and I picked her up. "Hello, Sweetheart. Hungry?" She smiled and opened her mouth. I sat down and fed her quickly. I burped her and changed her diaper. After that, she cooed and I took her to my parents' room. I sat down again. Prue reached for Mom and I handed her over.

"Hey, Prue. Have a good nap?" She asked. Prudence smiled at her. "I take that as a yes." She said giggling.

We suddenly hear a distant voice. "Lizzy!" It said. I knew then it was Eve and I went to get her.

I walked in and she was standing in her crib leaning over the side. "Hey, Little Sis. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Baby Pue up?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes. Prue is awake. Mama has her right now."

"Me see Pue, Mama, and Daddy."

"Ok." I said picking her up and taking her to the room.

"Mama! Daddy!" She said spotting them.

They looked over. "Hey, Princess." They said in unison.

I sat down beside them again and Mom kissed her forehead. "Love you, Mama." Eve said smiling.

"I love you too, Eve." She replied.

Eve looked at Prudence who was looking around in wonder and fastination. "Hi, Pue."

Prue looked at her and smiled. "Eee." She cooed.

We all laughed. Eve played peek-a-boo with Prudence for five minutes making her laugh delightedly.

* * *

A week has passed and everyone's getting ready for a Valentine's Day party. Nick and I got dressed then he dressed Prue. I took her from him and we went to check on the decoration committee. I saw a couple of death dealers struggling with the streamers. "Kahn!" I called.

He turned around. "Yes, Princess?"

"Help Sorran with the beverages please. Nick can do the streamers." I said.

He nodded handing Nick the streamers as he left to help Sorran. I went to check on Derek. "Hey, Elizabeth." He said spotting me.

"Hey. Having trouble?" I asked playfully.

"No. I got it. I just have to Get this cord into the back of this speaker." He replied. Five seconds later he got it. "There." He said then stood up satisfied.

I giggled along with Prudence. "Good work, Derek Dear." I said.

He glared at me. "I hate when you call me that." He replied.

"I know. But it's fun getting on your nerves. That's why I do it."

He hissed at me playfully. "I can hiss right back you know." I said then Prudence hissed and giggled.

"Was that Prue?" He asked shocked.

"Yep. Seems she agrees with her Mama. Isn't that right, Prue?" I asked looking at her. She smiled and nodded. I looked at Derek. "See." I said smiling mockingly.

"You're so mean. You know that?"

"Who said I was nice?" I asked.

"Everyone." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Well, they can all kiss my ass." I said snobbishly.

Derek laughed.


	33. Undead Visit

**Me: I love Valentine's Day.**

**Michael: Me too. It's the most lovable holiday.**

* * *

I went to check on Nick and a hand stopped me. I turned around to find who was supposed to be dead. "KRANEN." I spat his name like acid and glared at him.

"Hello, Liz." He said fakely sweet.

I ripped my arm free of his grip. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I see you have a baby. Who's the father?" He asked pointing to Prudence.

"It's none of your business." I said coldly holding her closer.

"Really? I think it is. You're supposed to be my new Queen since your mother is mated."

I hissed. "No I'm not. And on the contrary, I'm already mated myself. I turned my human boyfriend before the baby was born. Just like my parents. We mated with our bites. Just like my parents. So you can fuck that idea. How'd you even get in here?"

He smirked. "I have my ways." He stated.

I glared at him and hissed menacingly again. "Leave." I demanded in a low, dangerous tone.

"Or what?"

"You don't want to find out." I said with the same tone.

He didn't move. He just stayed there. I turned and ran to find Mom. I found her helping Taylor with the banner. She turned around hearing my heels on the wood floor. "Yes, Liz?" She asked noticing my angry facial expression.

"KRAVEN." I said spitting his name out like acid again.

She knew what I meant because her facial expression turned slightly terrified. "He's supposed to be dead." She said horrifically.

"I know. I don't even know how he got in. He wouldn't tell me."

"The bastard needs to die. For good." She stated coldly.


End file.
